


Orders

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey was arrogant, suave, and controlling. It's what made him so loveably frustrating. But Mike wasn't frustrated when Harvey began to control him…no…he enjoyed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

It started gradually, when Harvey was in his more testy moods.

He would bark at Mike, give orders to him, and find delight in both the shock and protest in Mike's voice, and the fact that he would actually accomplish those orders.

After a particularly emotionally devastating week, Harvey amped up the orders. He had Mike work all night on tasks that couldn't possibly be accomplished. He gave Mike a 20 minute window to procure a perfectly cooked medium-rare steak from Hauser's with a side of mashed potatoes and exactly six stalks of meticulously manicured asparagus. He kept Mike out of meetings that he desperately sought entrance to. And today, he had Mike get to work at four a.m. to work on a case that could most certainly wait until business hours.

"This is getting ridiculous," Mike huffed, slamming a stack of folders down on Harvey's desk. He had been there since four a.m. and it was now 7 p.m. 

"Excuse me?" asked, his voice stern and unforgiving. 

"This has to be bordering on abuse, and you're enjoying it, you're a sadist."

A dangerous grin slid across Harvey's chiseled slate features. He stood, slipping open the remaining buttons on his jacket, relishing in the fact that Mike's gaze followed his fingers. "Oh you have no idea Mike," he said, slipping his hands past the fabric of his jacket and into his pockets. 

He was drawing nearer and nearer to Mike. And in moments like this, he felt just as he did the very first day he walked through the doors of Pearson Hardman. He was clearly the subordinate and Harvey was in charge. And for whatever reason, that thought sent blood straight to his groin.

"You don't even know what sadism is," Harvey purred, circling around Mike like a shark, coming to a stop behind him. 

This…game…they had been playing started as an accident. An accident that began when Harvey was putting Mike through the wringer for a mistake he made…and realized that he enjoyed it. He enjoyed being scolded, being put in his place by Harvey. 

Once Harvey realized this, he toyed with the notion of power play between them. Suddenly he was hyper-aware of just how often Mike's eyes followed his movements, of the constant attempts made by him for physical contact like a hug or high five, of the way that Mike gravitated towards him and hung on to his words.

There had always been something between them - a current of untapped energy. But their dynamic had changed so much in the last few years. They lost their mentor/mentored dynamic and slipped too close to friendship. 

This…this whatever it was…began to restore that waning dynamic. 

But it was beginning to err on the side of sexual, which scared, and excited Harvey. As a lawyer, he of all people should recognize workplace boundaries. But Mike was so…familiar. He made it so easy to forget formality. Being around Mike was like coming home. 

"Are you going to show me what sadism is?" Mike asked, trying his best to keep his voice steady. It shocked him when he felt Harvey's hot breath on his neck. It made the hairs on his flesh stand on end.

"Would you like that Mike?" Harvey whispered.

Mike sucked in a deep breath, grateful that Harvey wasn't looking at his reddened face.

"What are we doing Harvey?" Mike posited.

"What do you think we're doing?" Harvey shot back.

"I don't know," Mike's voice shook. His heart beat so loud that he could hear it in his ears.

"Well, Mike it seems that your muddled mind is clearly exhausted and confused. You'd better go home and get some rest," Harvey drew away. Immediately Mike missed the looming presence that was behind him just moments ago. 

Harvey walked back over to his desk and sat down. 

"Is that an order?" 

Harvey's gaze shot up to meet his. There were heavy bags beneath Mike's eyes that appeared more black than blue. His lids were drooping weights and Harvey wondered if it was from exhaustion or desire. Probably both.

As soon as Mike asked the question, arousal flooded Harvey's system. To keep from showing it, he balled his right hand into a fist.

"Yes Mike, it's an order."

The blonde associate nodded. He wanted more…more from Harvey. He wanted to touch his boss, to be told to get on his knees, to run his hands through Harvey's hair. The desire to do more with Harvey was so strong that his feet weren't moving.

"There a problem Mike?" Harvey asked, frustrated.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Harvey, I want you to show me what a sadist you can be," Mike heard his voice float through the room and he remained in disbelief that he had actually utter the words.

Quickly he turned and left the room.

What had started out as a game to torture Mike had turned on Harvey, who now sat behind his expensive desk in his glass palace, with a pulsating erection.


End file.
